


michael in the bathroom.

by holyfckingshtno



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, aaall by himseeeelf, he doesnt deserve this, i made myself cry writing this, i made this after i saw a yt comment, michael in the bathroom by himseeeelf, michael is precious and he didnt need to be hurt this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfckingshtno/pseuds/holyfckingshtno
Summary: what if jeremy heard michael sobbing at the halloween party?[ also posted on my wattpad. diff username tho :// ]





	michael in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance lol

Jeremy knocked softly four times on the bathroom door.

**Don't do that you idiot. You don't need him in your life to be popular.**

_Shut up! He's my best friend. I don't want him to get hurt._

"Mikey? You in there?" He asked softly pressing his ear against the door, but Michael didn't seem to hear.

Instead, Michael mumbled, "They're gonna start to shout soon."

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock._ **

"Oh, hell yeah, I'll be out soon!"

**_Knock, knock, knock, knock._ **

"It sucks, you left me here alone," Michael whispered to himself, seemingly directing his words towards his best friend... If he could still consider them to be best friends... Jeremy suddenly felt guilty for ditching his best friend for popularity.

**Why are you guilty, Jeremy? You've gotten what you always wanted.**

_I know, but I didn't want to hurt him! I've been so selfish, oh my God–_

**No. Stop right there.**

He knocked again. "Here in this teenage battle zone," Michael continued, louder.

Jeremy banged his fist on the door four times.

"I feel the pressure blowin' up–"

**_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_ **

"My big mistake was showin' up..."

Jeremy felt the shame rise in him. How could he do that to his best friend? Just leave him all alone at this party?

**You can do it because of me, Jeremy. Your guide to being popular.**

The Squip seemed to laugh.

Jeremy heard muffled splashing of water behind the door.

The handle squeaked and turned.

He scrambled to his feet and hid, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom entrance.

Michael peeked out, looking side to side, before shrugging and closing the door.

Jeremy scooted over, leaning against the door and sliding down quietly, making sure he didn't make any noise while doing so. He listened more to Michael talking to himself, his friend's words echoing around him.

"There's no denying I'm... just," he paused, sniffling. He lowered his voice. "... at a party. Is there a sadder sight than–" He hummed, the words not being able to escape his mouth, before he decided to let them. "Michael in the bathroom at a party? This is a heinous night..." He grew louder. "I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn. Or wish I offed myself instead, wish I was never born!"

Jeremy couldn't take it. His heart wrenched at hearing what Michael wanted to do. Did Jeremy really make him want to... to off himself?

_God, I made such a huge mistake._

**You have to make sacrifices to being known and worshiped by students. This is that sacrifice. Your friendship.**

_What?! Why would– Why is he the sacrifice?! I didn't want to lose my best friend!_

**He's not your friend anymore, Jeremy. Remember? He is merely a speck that you don't have to mind.**

_H– He isn't unimportant! He's my buddy, my player one. We're a team!_

**Not. Anymore.**

He started getting louder again. "I'm just Michael, who's a loner, so he must be a stoner, rides a PT Cruiser, ‘God, he's such a loser!’"

Jeremy remembered when he called Michael a loser. He regrets ever taking the Squip in the first place. He didn't want to make his buddy feel this way... He didn't know this had consequences... He thought the money you paid for the pill was enough.

**Well, it's not. You still have to follow what I say.**

"Michael flyin' solo, who you think that you know, Michael in the bathroom by himself... All by himself... All by himself..." His voice lowered and cracked on the last phrase.

"And all you know about me is my name—"

_No! Michael! I know you're really sweet and cool and–_

"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came."


End file.
